


Mischievous Kiss

by LukaAndTheSystem



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Boys Kissing, Fluff without Plot, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Neck Kissing, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slow Burn, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-25 09:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukaAndTheSystem/pseuds/LukaAndTheSystem
Summary: Now that they were mostly alone, and that Eren had remembered to close the door, they could do as they pleased; so long as they could keep quiet.





	Mischievous Kiss

Eren gingerly knocked on the Ackerman's front door, wondering if this was such a good idea after all. His blue-green eyes wandered around the front of the house he'd been to countless times, to say the least. To him, it was like a second home. He always felt welcome there with his boyfriend Levi and Levi's sister, Mikasa.

After a few more seconds of Eren contemplating his life decisions, Mrs. Ackerman opened the door, smiling widely as she saw him. "Hello dear! How have you been?" She gestured for Eren to come inside and he did, closing the door behind him and giving Kuchel a friendly smile of his own and running his hand through his hair. "Hey Kuchel, I've been doing okay. Is Levi home?"

"Oh, yes, he's in his room. Just let me know if you need anything, alright dear?" Mrs. Ackerman gave Eren a small hug, which he politely returned, and walked in the direction of the kitchen.

As Eren was left in the hallway, he once again was left to his thoughts. Was he really willing to go through with this? Levi had always been the one to initiate new things into their relationship. He was used to being the one to go along with it, seeing as he enjoyed it every time. This time, though, he was planning to do something that would definitely make Levi unable to resist him.

Smirking to himself at the thought, Eren made his way up the stairs, making sure to be quiet as to not alert Mikasa that he was there. Mikasa had always been somewhat obsessed with Eren ever since they met. There was even a point in time where Mikasa would openly flirt with Eren, which he was disgusted by. Ever since he started going out with Levi she's been more mild with her advances, but whenever Eren was so unfortunate enough as to be alone with her she would be chatty as ever, annoyingly hiding her face in the red scarf he'd given her when they were kids.

After successfully tiptoeing past Mikasa's room, he practically sprinted towards Levi's room down the hall. He waltzed right in without knocking, closing the door behind him, as one does, and strutted right up to Levi, who was sat at his computer desk. "Heyyyyyy, Levi. I missed you." Eren flirtatiously quipped as he encased his boyfriend with a bone-crushing hug. Levi, who was initially startled at the sudden intrusion, made a sound of annoyance at the nuisance who he just so happened to be in love with. "I missed you too, brat."

Levi turned around in his chair and pulled Eren into his lap, in the most innocent way you could while doing an action like that. He gave one of his rare amused smiles and kept his hands to Eren's waist, no lower. "So what was the special surprise you had for me that you just couldn't wait to show me?" He mused as Eren grew increasingly fidgety in his lap. "W-well," He stuttered, his eyes darting around the room. "I want to try something."

"And what might that be?" Levi questioned, his hand lowering only slightly, rubbing slow circles on Eren's thigh. Eren sighed at the action, but soon snapped out of it and cleared his throat. "Well, I've noticed you never tried to give me any hickeys?"

Levi raised one eyebrow. "You serious?" Eren nodded, shifting a bit on his boyfriend's lap. "Eren, you do know that Mrs. Jaeger would kill us if she saw something like that on you." He pulled Eren closer, both boy's eyes full of mischief now. "But as long as you know how to hide them, I'll give you as many as you'd like."

Eren shuddered at the sudden drop in Levi's voice. He placed his hands on either side of Levi's face and smirked devilishly, looking into his lover's steel grey eyes. "Better get to work then, 'cause you're not stopping until I say so." With that last word, he pressed his soft, pink lips against Levi's.

Levi and Eren practically melted in the kiss. It had been so long since they last shared this level of intimacy since before the incident of them being caught by Mrs. Jaeger a few weeks ago, whilst they were doing some rather unsavory things and didn't hear the front door unlock. Since then Eren's mom hadn't allowed them to even cuddle for too long in her house, for fear of them soiling her couch.

Now that they were mostly alone, and that Eren had remembered to close the door, they could do as they pleased; so long as they could keep quiet.

Levi groaned softly into the kiss, one hand finding its way to tug softly at Eren's hair and the other pulled his hips closer to his own. Eren whimpered at his boyfriend's soft, warm hands on him, pulling him in, and his own hands worked their way around Levi's shoulders, his head turned back slightly to deepen the kiss. Levi wasted no time in slipping his eagerly awaiting tongue into Eren's mouth.

Their tongues danced passionately and playfully, almost foretelling the fun they were likely to have once the others have left the house. Eren could barely contain his small whines and whimpers as he impatiently waited for Levi to make his marks on his previously untouched skin. As if he read his mind, Levi forced himself away from Eren's addictive and intoxicating mouth, trailing hot wet kisses on along his jaw and slowly going down to his neck.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Levi whispered in the crook of his neck. "One mistake and we're both dead." Eren looked into his boyfriend's eyes once again and breathily whined out, "Just do it already. Please."

Levi wasted no time in kissing Eren's neck, sucking and biting just hard enough for the round, red bruises to appear on him. Eren gasped when the first of them started to form. It didn't hurt as much as he thought it would; instead, Eren felt intense waves of pleasure wash over him, causing him to moan and whine loudly.

"Eren." Levi's deep voice broke through, making Eren open his eyes, though he didn't remember closing them. "Babe, you have to be quiet. We don't want my mom or my sister to walk in on you moaning like that, now do we?"

"M'kay." Eren nodded and nuzzled closer to Levi. "Levi, I want more," He whined helplessly, grinding his hips into Levi's, earning a low groan from the latter. "Please. It feels so good." Levi's breath hitched, and he immediately went back to leaving his marks on the one he loved, biting deeper and sucking desperately in hopes of making them last longer. He was losing his coherence, though he'd never admit it; all he could think about was marking Eren's skin, showing him who he belonged to.

Eren was barely holding himself together. Trying to muffle his moans, he decided to try marking Levi's neck. As soon as he bit down, Levi gasped. He hadn't been given a hickey in a long time, so he had forgotten how it felt. He groaned, tugging just a bit harder at Eren's hair, bucking his hips into him. Eren smirked against his neck; now he had the chance to-

"Eren." Mikasa slammed the door open, exposing the two lovebirds, who were now covered in hickeys. Eren ran his hands through his disheveled hair, trying to find an excuse for their current state, and failing. Levi was probably in the most trouble; his hands were holding onto Eren's ass, and Eren had more hickeys than him.

Mikasa didn't say anything for a few seconds. They all just sat there awkwardly, waiting for someone to say something. Finally, Mikasa mumbled, "Eren, your mom is here. Also, me and mom heard everything, Levi."

Eren practically scrambled out of the room, making sure to pull his sweater up to try and cover the evidence. That was proving to be difficult, seeing as Levi made absolute sure to leave them where they would be at least somewhat visible no matter what. Eren groaned; he'd never hear the end of this from his mom. With one last look over his shoulder, he turned towards Mrs. Jaeger's car, seeing her angry gaze.

He had alot of explaining to do.


End file.
